


Герой не должен быть один

by AlbatrosD_V



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbatrosD_V/pseuds/AlbatrosD_V
Summary: Сносная тяжесть небытия (с)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Герой не должен быть один

**Author's Note:**

> Записано до выхода фильма по следам предположений и догадок.

Тусклые сочленения корпуса, копчёные, травлёные, бывалые в передрягах, бесшумно взрезали воздух. Огромная железная жужелица ловко вплывала между домов, пыхая огненными всплесками. В кромешной тишине разлетались стёкла, в кирпичных стенах, как по волшебству, появлялись серо-коричневые осыпающиеся кратеры. Среди неестественно шевелившихся, то выпирающих вверх, то западающих вниз сегментов брони молча сновали каменные великаны с несимпатичными лицами. Мордами.  
– Что за ненаучное творчество? – раздалось над ухом.  
Стив вздрогнул от неожиданности и едва не выронил карандаш. Но Говарду и дела не было, он внимательно рассматривал рисунок.  
– Вот это, – он постучал карандашом по насекомовидной машине, – чушь собачья. Это животное? – Стив открыл рот, но Говард знал лучше и не слушал: – Чем его прокормишь? Да ещё подыми-ка в воздух такую тушу… Машина? За счёт чего она движется? Реактивная тяга? – бормотал он. – Тогда зачем эти извивы? Они только скорость гасят… – Говард придвинул к себе другой набросок. – Кэп, ты понимаешь, какая громада энергии уйдёт на этакие перепады? Это не жизнеспособно! – заключил он. – А художник должен уважать законы природы! – Говард назидательно ткнул пальцем в рисунок и присмотрелся. – Хотя разогнать по прямой… – Он прищурился. – Было бы интересно.  
Стив закрыл глаза и в рисунок ворвался звук: орудийные взрывы, асфальтовый грохот, оконный звон, потусторонний скрежет, служебный вой сигнализации, человеческие крики… Всё, как в его сне. И уличный бой с жуткомордой нечистью, и тоскливый взор в небо, и безнадёжное ожидание. И страх. За кого он боялся?  
– Откуда ты берёшь это?  
– Не знаю, Т… – он вдруг сбился, – Говард. – Вздохнул и решительно собрал листы в папку.  
– Пегги вернулась? – мигом переключился тот.  
– Да. Вчера вечером, – в лёгкой панике Стив почувствовал, что краснеет.  
– Гы-ы, – заметил реакцию довольный Говард Старк и пихнул его локтем. Стив поднялся.  
– Что там по штатному в лаборатории Филадельфии? Утвердили? – неловко перевёл он разговор, но Говарду многого и не нужно было: немедленно разнылся о недостатке людей и финансирования.  
– У меня уникальные наработки… мне нужны особенные люди… образованные… самые лучшие… чтобы разбирались, куда можно сунуть палец, а куда нельзя… а лучшим нужно хорошее жалование… лучшее жалование…  
Стив размеренно кивал, не замечая, как мыслями невольно соскальзывает во вчерашний вечер: Пегги нетерпеливо отпихивала одеяло, задирала ногу повыше, тычась жаркой коленкой ему в подмышку, и он изгибался, чтобы прижаться к ней губами, и Пегги вдруг застонала, неожиданно, растерянно, даже испуганно; она вскрикнула, прикусила губу, заметалась под ним, что-то чёрное, тягучее и ужасно одинокое пронеслось по её лицу, она вскинула ладонь, прикрывая ему глаза, но он, склонив голову, всё равно смотрел, смотрел, не отрываясь, и целовал её пальцы.  
А под утро ему приснился этот сон.

*  
С Пегги они были женаты уже пять лет, но виделись редко: она моталась в Европу, он – по Штатам и Южной Америке. Она налаживала новую службу, он – возглавлял на миссиях небольшую группу агентов. И воспоминания о встречах дома обдавали его то жаром страсти, то холодом неверия, что Пегги – его. Стив натвердо знал, что понравился ей ещё в тренировочном лагере, больной и слабый, но всё же до сих пор изумлялся, что она пошла за него замуж, более того – что она его любит, с гордостью на людях и ненасытно один на один, как вчера. Дрогнувшей рукой Стив пригладил волосы, поправил узел галстука, одёрнул вязаную безрукавку, смял папку и бросил её в нижний ящик старого широкого двухтумбового стола. Замер. Гигантские сочленения, двигавшиеся против законов природы, выплывали прямо из дыры в небе. Что-то было ещё в это дыре. Кто-то…  
Стив задвинул покосившийся ящик. Уставился в изрезанную ножом столешницу. Зачем ему стол? Что он вообще здесь делает? …Он встряхнулся, снова поправил волосы. Бесполезно понукать мозг, лучше направить силы на работу.

*  
Сны посыпались на него год назад. Яркие, интенсивные, с множеством происшествий и даже приключений. Во снах Стиву встречались одни и те же люди, с которыми он и проживал фантастические события: нашествие инопланетян, обретших разум человекоподобных механизмов, какие-то всесильные боги, невероятные технические штуковины, левитация, телепортация, магия, железные руки, разговаривающие дома, стрекательные палки, чёрные кошки и прочая чертовщина.  
Стив никогда не отличался живым, подвижным воображением. В школе, на уроках литературы с трудом мог сочинить простенькую историю о походе на пляж, поэтому не мог понять, с чего вдруг из него попёрли эти образы. Иногда он даже подумывал взять отпуск, попробовать отрисовать снившиеся похождения и издать их. Правда, он не помнил, как звали его товарищей по приключениям, но можно же придумать, скомпоновать сюжет, разбить на страницы, диалоги… От этих размышлений начинали ныть зубы и Стив без сожалений отбрасывал идею издания.  
Но однажды во сне к нему вернулась война. А он уж радовался, что с небывалыми приключениями отступили кошмары военных лет. Приснилось, будто он осматривает развалины затерянного в лесу то ли замка, то ли секретного завода. С верхней стены в него целится ГИДРовец, но откуда-то жахает пуля и затаившийся было противник виснет с простреленной головой. Стив обернулся, осматриваясь, и… никого не увидел.  
Он подскочил с гулко бьющимся сердцем. Там кто-то был! Он помнил эту операцию, в Норвегии, на севере, они подрывали завод, их стрелок прикрывал отступление, лежал в оговоренном месте, Стив туда и глянул, привычно глянул, но… там никого не было.  
Затылок обдало холодом, но вместо ожидаемых страха и злости в душу вползла чёрная тоска об руку с безнадёжностью: будто во сне он потерял что-то важное.  
Уснуть больше не смог.  
– Пег, кто у нас в коммандос был назначенным стрелком? – медленно подбирая слова, спросил Стив за завтраком.  
– Не у нас, а у вас, – дежурно уколола Пегги. Она до сих пор не смирилась, что во время войны почти не участвовала в полевых операциях. – Не знаю. Морита? – рассеянно предположила она, намазывая маслом горячий тост.  
Стив пожал плечами.  
Позже он вспомнил, что Морита был у ворот, Стив сам его там видел.  
Сон не шёл из головы. Такой живой, словно он только что вернулся с этого задания. Без труда Стив вспомнил все детали операции, дислокацию и боевое задание каждого из своих коммандос. Кто же был стрелком? В нетерпеливом недоумении от того, что не может вспомнить элементарных вещей, Стив разлиновал бумажку, вписал все фамилии, должности, кто, где находился и чем занимался. Стрелка не было.  
Не было.  
Но он был!  
Стив лихорадочно соображал. С кем-то он обсуждал высоты, кручи, крыши, башенные окна, деревья, подветренную или наветренную стороны, скорость, давление, сырость и солнечных зайчиков. Обсуждал?  
Солнечных зайчиков, с ума сойти…

*  
– Кто был у нас стрелком? – спросил он ребят, когда по многолетней традиции они собрались в лондонском пабе на Кингсман-стрит в начале мая.  
– Монти… Морита… Гейб… Жак… – прозвучало одновременно. Уже порядком разогретые ребята захохотали, Стив криво улыбнулся, хотя с затылка под воротник сползла ледяная капля.  
– Видимо, все помаленьку, – заключил рассудительный Фэллсворт и поднял тост: – За нас. Мало кому повезло так, как нам: начать и закончить войну тем же составом.  
Все согласно замычали, припадая к кружкам.  
Когда уже прощались, Стив предпринял ещё одну попытку.  
– Гейб, вспомни, когда брали Золу, кто там сорвался? Из ГИДРовцев кто-то? Упал с моста в пропасть.  
У Гейба вытянулось лицо.  
– Кэп, никто не падал. Ты завалил троих охранников, я взял на прицел машиниста и дока. Всё прошло по плану.  
– Тебе бы отдохнуть, кэп, – ребята с пьяной пытливостью вглядывались в него. – И мисс Картер пора остепениться. Всё-то вы порознь, мотаетесь по миру. Осели бы, дом наладили. Детей бы вам парочку, – сыпались советы со всех сторон. – Вот война бы тебя и отпустила.  
Это была спасительная мысль: война его просто не отпустила. Он ещё воюет. Вот и выдумывает все эти бредовые истории, чтобы уверить себя, будто бывают в жизни и боги, и ангелы-хранители, которые вовремя появятся, стрельнут, спасут, защитят.

*  
К зиме, вместе с дождями, наплывающими с реки моросными, липкими туманами, гнойными лужами и нескончаемым одиночеством (Пегги на полгода перевели в Хьюстон) началось вообще невообразимое.  
Шёпот. Снился шёпот. Горячий, захлёбывающийся шёпот в ухо, горячие сухие руки, горячие требовательные губы на теле, горячий ищущий взгляд одного и того же человека.  
Стив не видел лица, но определённо мог сказать только одно: это был мужчина. Иногда в палатке. Иногда в продуваемой, рассыпающейся гостинице. Иногда в каком-то тропическом лесу, который он видал-то только на картинках в книге. Иногда в его доме. В том доме, где он жил сначала с мамой, потом один.  
Тогда Стив и поверил, что сходит с ума. Может, действие сыворотки заканчивается и следует сказать Говарду? Вдруг он начнёт кидаться на людей с ножиком?  
Самое интересное, что днём с ним ничего странного не происходило, сумасшествие нагоняло только во снах. Он тосковал по Пегги, через день связывался с нею через телеграф, писал ей письма и не хотел ни одного мужчину. Да и женщину тоже. Что же с ним происходит? Стив будто раздвоился. Навязчивый образ вызывал бурю чувств. Днём он его ненавидел, страшился, а ночью счастливо забывал о том, что спит. Он так и не мог уловить очертания человека, тот был то стриженым, то лохматым, то в форме, то в свитере, то в крови, то с цветами, то яростный, то вымотанный, то тигр, то воробей. Один и тот же, но всегда разный. И всегда рядом, открытый, живой. Откуда он в голове?  
Не склонный к мистицизму, тем не менее, Стив рассматривал вариант, что к нему попадают сны из потустороннего мира. А может, он в детстве сочинил воображаемого друга и тот теперь догнал его. Но как бы Стив ни силился, ничего такого из своего детства от не припоминал. В детстве близких друзей он не завёл, но и беспросветной жизни, такой, что сочиняешь то, чего не существует, – не было. Не было даже того, кто бы ему нравился в юности так, чтобы представлять… всякое.  
В общем, Стив ничего путного, кроме как нервного припадка, не придумал.

*  
Стив бродил по знакомым развалинам, когда раздался знакомый хлопок и уже знакомый ГИДРовец вновь завалился набок с простреленной головой. Стив привычно обернулся, но вместо ожидаемой пустоты увидел человека с винтовкой.  
То бы совершенно незнакомый парень!  
– Баки!  
Стив подорвался на кровати и замер, комкая простыни. На губах остывало незнакомое имя, глухо и немо билось сердце. Не чувствовалось ни стука, ни движения, только какая-то нестерпимая дрожь в груди. За окном наплывал ясный, морозный рассвет. По бокам головы и в затылке, будто сотни пёстрых вееров в китайском цирке, лепестками разворачивались воспоминания о другой жизни. О параллельной жизни. О жизни, которую он прожил в большой печали и в большой радости, и от которой отказался.  
Из сумеречного угла за шкафом выступил человек, наряженный, как на карнавал: длинный плащ с высоким воротником, вычурные украшения, широкий пояс платья, – то ли рыцарь, то ли волшебник. Стив зажмурился, с трудом вырываясь из водоворотов выдуманной памяти. Он не верил сам себе.  
– Здравствуйте, мистер Роджерс, – произнёс человек глубоким чистым голосом.  
Стив кивнул. Неторопливо сел в кровати. Обстоятельно поправил простыни и снова посмотрел на человека. Тот не исчез.  
– Вы говорите со мной?  
– Да, – человек недовольно поджал губы. – Только давайте спокойно.  
– Я вас не знаю.  
– Уверены?  
– Да. Да, я понял. Вы доктор… – Стив замялся. – Простите, у меня каша в голове, – он прижал кулак ко лбу, потёр круговым движением.  
– Неважно. Вы знаете – этого достаточно. Мы виделись с вами несколько минут, перед тем, как вы снова родились здесь.  
Стив переплёл пальцы, сжал сильно, до боли.  
– Снова… Но по уговору я должен был забыть.  
– Вы и забыли. Всё было в порядке.  
– Но что-то?.. Что-то случилось?  
– Насколько я знаю, нет.  
– Тогда почему?  
– Самому любопытно. Давно вы вспоминаете?  
– Вспомнил только сейчас. До этого видел сны о… себе. Года полтора, может, чуть меньше.  
– Очень интересно. Впрочем, я предвидел и такой исход. Слишком уж вы беспокойный пациент. То есть, простите, человек.  
– О чём бы мне беспокоиться?  
– Ну, как же. Прежде чем принести жертву камням, вы выставили условие: счастье для…  
– Да-да, – торопливо прервал его Стив. – Я вспомнил. Только я думал, что умру.  
– Весьма безрассудно, ни с кем не посоветовавшись, не обговорив стратегии, хватать камни и заставлять их выполнять ваши условия.  
– Я хотел, чтобы все эти мучения закончились, – тихо произнёс Стив. – Получилось?  
– Получилось, – нехотя признал доктор. – И вы живы. Вспомнили, к тому же.  
– Зачем я выжил?  
– Кто знает, – пренебрежительно пожал плечами доктор. – Видимо, это и было условием дармового счастья. То, что в этой реальности вы выжили после потопления бомб Красного Черепа, стали национальным героем и заставили прислушиваться к себе, позволило миру пойти несколько другим путём. Вы не допустили, например, чтобы Зола ушёл безнаказанным. Он отсидел двадцать пять лет и вышел на свободу глубоким стариком. Вы гоняли наци в Аргентине и в Бразилии. Не позволили распылить два японских города. Это то, что вы сделали к настоящему моменту и в будущем…  
– Могу я его увидеть? – прервал поток бесполезных сведений Стив.  
Доктор с раздражением покосился на него, хотел что-то сказать, но, поморщившись, подобрался. Между ладоней у него засветились концентрические круги. Он развёл их в стороны и пространство между ними начало истончаться, пошло рябью и перед Стивом образовался провал, похожий на округлый плоский экран, в который можно заглянуть с двух сторон. В провале Стив увидел светлую полупустую комнату. За столом, перед большим окном сидел давешний парень, Баки, взъерошенный, небритый, в объёмистой кофте с капюшоном, и быстро стучал по клавишам плоской пишущей машинки. Компьютер, это компьютер, напомнил себе Стив. Он жадно вглядывался в знакомое-незнакомое лицо, следил за быстро перебирающими кнопки пальцами. В одну секунду казалось немыслимым, что он его забыл, а в следующую – ничего странного, так и задумывалось. …И пальцы! Живые. Стив смотрел на обычные человеческие кисти, подмечая, что и корпус у парня не такой основательный, размах плеч поуже, словом, он смахивал на человека, который никогда не занимался тяжёлым трудом и физически нагружает себя только в спортивном зале. И вообще он больше походил на Баки, недавно окончившего школу, разве что светлее, легче, покойнее. То был Баки, но не совсем Баки.  
Только сейчас Стив заметил, что стоит опасно близко к провалу. Он и не помнил, как подошёл. Отклонился, собираясь отступить: там не было ничего, что принадлежало бы ему, – и в последний раз мазнул взглядом по комнате.  
Доктор, внимательно следивший за ним, резко свернул портал за миг до окрика:  
– Стойте!  
Голову чуть не разрывало от взбесившейся гулкой крови.  
– Он что, помнит меня?!  
На боковой стене у стола была приколота фотография Стива.  
Редкая фотография. В тот день Говард только-только снял его с льдины, заставил раздеться и закутаться во все одеяла и свободные куртки, что нашлись на кораблике береговой охраны. Стив сидел в крошечной каюте, осторожно дул на горячий кофе, когда заглянул Говард опробовать новый портативный фотографический аппарат. Так он его и снял: в одеялах, с торчащими во все стороны, ещё не просохшими волосами и совсем потерянным, опрокинутым взглядом. Пегги очень любила этот снимок. Утверждала, что из-за одеял не видно его тела и можно представить, что он всё такой же, каким был раньше, до эксперимента Эрскина. Но вот издателям эта фотография не нравилась: в ней не было ничего героического, одна усталость.  
– Он не помнит, – твёрдо ответил доктор. – Он выдрал страницу из журнала. «Лайф» посвятил вам номер в честь пятидесятилетия окончания Второй мировой. Мистеру Барнсу, судя по всему, понравилась фотография.  
Стив осторожно присел на кровать. В мыслях сновало и искрило сказанными на все лады словами: «Стив… Стив… Стив… Стив… Стив… Ст-Стиви». Голосом прошлого, будущего, но совсем не настоящего. Он закрыл лицо руками. Лишь через несколько минут созрел вопрос:  
– Он счастлив? – Стив поднялся напротив доктора. Тот глянул строго, почти сердито.  
– У него там есть всё, чтобы быть счастливым. Хорошая семья, дом…  
«Не то, не то, не то»: что-то заворочалось внутри, жадно поднимая голову, – «Не я».  
– И он никого не убивал, – быстро вставил доктор.  
Показалось, глотку забил осколок льдины: острый, грязный и ужасно холодный.  
– Зачем всё это было нужно? – устало спросил Стив. Смирение уже опутывало его члены.  
– Вы сделали выбор. Теперь ваша жертва полновесна, она принимается, – доктор в задумчивости пощипывал бороду. – Тонкая игра.  
– Игра… – Стив поморщился. – Подпорка с червоточиной.  
– Надеюсь, обойдёмся без глупостей? – сухо поинтересовался доктор.  
– Но я хочу! – завёлся Стив и тут же оборвал себя, вспомнив о Зимнем Солдате: – Или не хочу…  
К тому же перед внутренним взором беспощадно и чётко замерцало улыбающееся лицо Пегги. У него не было мысли бросить Баки ради правильной со всех сторон Пегги в той жизни, и нет мысли бросить Пегги ради призрачного Баки сейчас. Нет же? Вся дурацкая решимость растаяла утренним инеем под лучами солнца. Куда он собрался? Да и собирался ли?  
– Вы уже сделали выбор, – с нажимом повторил доктор. – Уже. У вас здесь есть всё, чтобы быть счастливым.  
Стив поднял голову, вгляделся в прозрачные, несколько стеклянные глаза доктора. Медленно и тяжело кивнул. Работа, Пегги, друзья – всё это – его.  
– Да. Есть.  
Так же, как и появившаяся червоточина.  
Доктор чопорно протянул сухую руку, и Стив крепко перехватил её.  
– Как там… все? Тони? Сэм? Нат?  
– Изобретают, летают, расстраиваются, любят, работают… Живут. Всё как всегда.  
Та далёкая, кажущаяся прекрасной и нереальной жизнь заполнена теми же делами, что и у него. Он жил там, он знает.  
– То есть всё идёт, как надо? – против воли в голос скользнула обречённость.  
– Пока идёт. Но я помню о законах сохранения. И о законах времени, – нехотя добавил доктор.  
– И тогда вы придёте? – чужую руку Стив отпустил отнюдь не с лёгким сердцем, но уже спокойнее.  
– Может быть, – туманно пообещал доктор, сделал шаг назад, ещё, и канул в тёмном углу.  
Больше Стив не ложился. Ходил от стены к стене, барабанил пальцами по стеклу, рассматривая то потёки дождя, то подсыхающие лужи, то облака, то звёзды. Вспоминал миг безысходного отчаяния, толкнувшего его в другую жизнь. В тот момент он не думал даже о смерти, действительно стараясь хоть как-то окончить жуткую бойню. Сейчас он ёжился от собственной безрассудности, от смиренной способности шагать туда, где страшнее всего.  
На воспоминания о прошлом наплывали воспоминания о позапрошлом. Странно было видеть себя будто на неплотно прижатых друг к другу плёночных стереокартинках. Может быть нынешняя реальность не настолько счастливее, но уж точно спокойнее, зато в прошлой – он никогда не был один. Удивительно, сколько пустот образовалось в череде дней, стоило выпасть всего одному человеку. Впрочем, и человек был не рядовым. Баки у него был всегда, сколько он себя помнил. Ну… в той жизни. В этой жизни с друзьями ему повезло только на войне.  
…Так странно: завидовать самому себе…  
Настоящего мальчишеского детства у него, увы, не случилось. А про другую любовь он и не думал никогда, что раньше, что сейчас. В этом он остался верен самому себе. Тогда был Баки – и он ни о ком не помышлял, сейчас – Пегги. И даже мыслей не допускается, что появится кто-то ещё. Точнее, не допускалось, не допускалось мыслей. Сейчас Стив не мог унять невольных воспоминаний. Трогал губы, вспоминал сухое жилистое тело под ладонями, обрывал себя, поднимал на смех… И всё же думал. Дошёл до того, что принялся размышлять о неких смутных возможностях. У него могла бы оставаться надежда. Только на что? Судя по фотоснимку на стене, шанс есть, Баки он понравится, да только стоит ли? Он оставит всё: дом, дело, жену, друзей, – ради человека, которого не знает ни секунды.  
И знает всю жизнь!  
Стив зажмурился. Нет. Его сюда забросило не просто так. Доктор уверил его, что не просто так. Что действительно стало чище в мире, светлее. Пока. И то, чем он сейчас занимается, работает и на будущее тоже. На то будущее, в котором когда-нибудь родится Баки. И может быть, благодаря его стараниям, Баки не узнает войны, боли, увечий, убийств и сокрушительного чувства вины. «У него есть всё, чтобы стать счастливым». Разве не преступно – разрушить эту возможность? Не зря же их с Баки вечно, даже фатально растаскивало и растискивало друг от друга.  
Уже сделав выбор, – и сразу, на самом деле, – Стив оглаживал мысли и воспоминания о Баки, о человеке, который долгое время был для него всем: другом, братом, любовником, семьёй и домом.

*  
Приближался день возвращения Пегги, и Стив совсем запутался, с чем он встретит её.  
На железнодорожном вокзале он зачем-то купил букетик фиалок, неказистый, подвядший. Последний. Медленно шагал по перрону, сунув руку в карман плаща и задумчиво глядя под ноги. Обманывать жену не хотелось, но что было правдой?  
– Стив!  
Пегги, неловко подволакивая чемодан, неслась к нему, и, увидев её радостную улыбку и уставшие, покрасневшие глаза, его больно кольнуло таким острым, мгновенным приступом счастья, что даже дыхание перехватило. Стив сграбастал её в охапку, чемодан больно хлопнулся на ногу, а он слушал её дыхание, впитывал родной запах от волос, и не хотел отпускать: ему нужна была опора. Пегги завозилась в его руках, слегка отстранилась, заглядывая в лицо. Улыбка сползла с её лица.  
– Что-то случилось?  
Он покачал головой, не в силах вымолвить ни слова.  
– Я страшно соскучилась, – бесхитростно призналась она, выискивая что-то в его взгляде. – Ты-то меня не забыл?  
– Немного, – он покаянно покачал головой. – Совсем отвык.  
Пегги испуганно расширила глаза и начала потихоньку высвобождаться из объятий, но он лишь крепче прижал её к себе.  
– Ты же не надумала всяких глупостей? – хрипло поинтересовался он, не сводя с неё глаз. – Увидел тебя сейчас и прямо заново влюбился.  
Он же не убеждал сам себя? Стив мысленно дал себе оплеуху. Пегги растерялась. Открыла рот и тут же оборвала себя.  
– Знаешь, – наконец, сказала она, – я иногда хочу, чтобы ты научился врать. Я рада, что ты любишь меня, но я не хочу, чтобы заново. Это значит, что в какой-то момент ты меня разлюбил?  
– Не разлюбил, – Стив серьёзно сдвинул брови. – Отвлёкся. Привык, что тебя рядом нет.  
– Не хочу больше уезжать так надолго, – проворчала Пегги, снова приникая к нему.  
– Кстати, это тебе, – спохватился Стив, сунув совсем истрепавшиеся фиалки ей под нос. Она тяжело вздохнула, взвесила на ладони несчастный букетик и вдруг рассмеялась.  
– Ей-богу, ты не был бы собой, если бы заранее подготовился к встрече и запасся настоящими цветами.  
Ничуть не смутившись, Стив поднял чемодан, Пегги взяла его под локоть, и они медленно отправились домой.  
Может статься, что в этот самый миг в своём мире, в своём времени, тот человек тоже испытывает огненный миг радости? А пока Стив постарается быть счастливым здесь, чтобы оставалась возможность для счастья – там.

Конец.


End file.
